


Melaa

by Alania_Black



Series: Domestic UnBliss [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, M/M, OC Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them had asked to be adoptive parents to a baby girl, but if Celo had taught them nothing else, he’d taught them the value of teamwork and a strong family bond.<br/>At least this time, John thought with satisfaction, Rodney got to be Mommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melaa

John had spent five months feeling a petty sort of hatred for Melaa. He could admit, now, that it was petty, and stupid, to be angry with her when she had only been trying to do the best for her unborn child, for herself. But still, he hated her. He hated her when Rodney’s geeks all glared at him, or refused to talk to him in the relaxed, academic way they had started to. He hated her when he saw his men flirting with the local girls because their boss had. He really hated her when he spent nearly a week convinced he would be burying PFC Hicks any day now because an angry father had run him through with a spear and left him for dead.

Five months, when he could have been getting to know the mother of the baby he had accepted as his own. Looking down at the too-small, fragile little girl, he knows that those five months will be ones he will regret forever. How can he tell Marie about the mother who died bringing her into the world, when he spent every minute hating her until the last? When she’d held his hand and begged him to raise her daughter right, begged him to save her daughter at the expense of her own life, and he’d realised too late that he couldn’t hate her anymore. Too late to do more than agree, vow to be the best father he could to her little girl, and comfort her as her life drained away.

John was forced to wait two weeks before he could take Marie home, two weeks in which his walls magically expanded to allow for a nursery, and he and Rodney dealt with a serious crash-course in parenting. Neither of them had asked to be adoptive parents to a baby girl, but if Celo had taught them nothing else, he’d taught them the value of teamwork and a strong family bond. Celo certainly seemed delighted to greet his new sister (and with the extra room her bedroom gave him).

At least this time, John thought with satisfaction, Rodney got to be Mommy.


End file.
